


Something borrowed, something blue

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, no beta we die by Pooh, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: The news that Yuzuru Hanyu was married caught Javier by surprise.





	Something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> ForeverDoesntExist, HAPPY (LATE AF) BIRTHDAY! I wish you the very best in the world and lots of inspiration for your stories! <333 I hope this small piece of trash makes you even a little happy! :D

When Javier arrived backstage, everyone was in a frenzy. With intent gazes, they all moved hurriedly around, turning things over, as if searching for something. A few were even on their knees, running their fingers across the floor. Javier stopped a little to stare at the sight in front of him, before he cleared his throat and asked:

  
“Um, what’s going on, guys? Don’t we have a show soon?”

Deniss straightened from where he had been kneeling and explained to him:

“Yuzuru lost something, so we’re searching for it.”

“Uhuh”, Javier reacted, rubbing the back of his head, even as he ended up chuckling fondly.

Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised that when Yuzuru Hanyu lost something, everyone would go down on their knees looking for it, even if they were supposed to begin the show in ten minutes. And by ‘everyone’ I guess Javier could safely include himself.

“So what are we looking for then?” he asked Deniss, resigning himself to his fate.

A shriek from a corner interrupted him.

“I think I found it!” Johnny yelled excitedly.

Johnny was holding up something small and shiny.... a piece of jewelry, maybe? Javier squinted.

Yuzuru rushed towards him.

“Oh, arigatou gozaimashita!” Yuzuru kept repeating and bowing, as he took the item from Johnny's hand and placed it....on Yuzuru's own finger. His ring finger. Javier could see it clearly now - it was a simple gold, wedding band.

Javier stared – at Yuzuru, at his fingers, as if he were seeing them for the first time, and discovering how dainty, and delicate they looked – especially against the.....wedding ring that was adorning one of them. Javier swallowed with difficulty.

“Oh thank god that’s over!” Zhenya Plushenko interrupted. “Now we can begin the show.”

“Yes, I am sorry for the trouble”, Yuzuru repeated and bowed again.

He turned and retrieved a pair of gloves from his bag and put them on carefully, hiding the ring.

Scott patted him on his back paternally, and they all started to move towards the stage.

Except Javier couldn’t stop staring at Yuzuru, nor could he stop thinking about the barely glimpsed ring. A wedding ring?? On his by all accounts asexual training mate, who had never shown the slightest of interest in anyone, who only cared about skating? When did he get a girlfriend, let alone get married? It was mystifying.

Furtively, Javier whispered to Scott:

“When did Yuzuru get married?”

“No idea, man”, Scott shrugged. “He just showed up today and asked for our help to look for it, because it slipped off his finger and he couldn’t find it. Now, I’m not the world’s most observant guy, but the girls swear that they didn’t see any wedding ring on him until today.”

“Huh!” Javier reacted. Curiouser and curiouser. “And you didn’t ask him about it?”

Scott grimaced.

“It’s Japan, people are more guarded about the private life here – if he didn’t say, maybe it’s impolite to ask.”

Javier nodded, to show he understood.

But by the time the show was over, he decided that, customs or no customs, he at least had the right to ask his training mate and friend of 8 years when he got married and _to whom_ and why he – Javier – had somehow been the last to know.

Absentmindedly making his way towards Yuzuru’s dressing room, he impulsively picked up a bouquet of flowers – blue roses – from a gift box. A bodyguard approached him as he made to knock on Yuzuru's door, but Javier had seen it coming.

“I’m his friend”, Javier said calmly.

“He’s not expecting anyone”, came the reply.

Javier sighed. Yuzuru’s 'entorno' was really the one thing he did not miss about his former training mate.

“It’s alright.” Javier showed him his pass, but even after the bodyguard was convinced that he was one of the cast, he was still reluctant to allow him in.

“He’s not expecting anyone”, he repeated stubbornly.

“Can you just let him know that _I_ am here? Javier Fernandez. Please?” Javier insisted, exasperated, and more than a little miffed.

Fortunately, at that point Yuzuru opened the door and peered out, his face lighting up immediately at the sight of Javier.

“Javi!” he reacted, and stepped back inside, motioning for Javier to follow.

Javier entered the room, with a pointed look at the bodyguard, who had no choice but to let him.

“Yuzu, you know”, Javier said, pointing towards the closed door, with the bodyguard on the other side of it, “this man is really not helping your social life....” – then Javier remembered the reason why he was there in the first place, and continued, under his breath, “although it looks as if you’re doing just fine, regardless...”

He stopped and looked at Yuzuru, noticing that the latter was staring at the bouquet of blue roses in Javier’s hand.

“These are for me?” Yuzuru asked, with a slight smile, ready to pass it off as a joke if it turned out they weren’t.

“No, they’re for your bodyguard”, Javier quipped in turn, “I was sweet-talking him when you interrupted us.

Yuzuru broke into peals of laughter, head falling back. Javier chuckled in turn, and thrust the flowers under Yuzuru’s nose.

“There you go. For you”, he said abruptly. “Your performance was beautiful, so you deserve them.”

“Thank you”, Yuzuru blushed, and reached for the flowers. As Yuzuru grasped the bouquet, the ring on his finger glinted in Javier’s vision, wiping the smile from his face. 

“They are so pretty, I love blue flowers”, Yuzuru said, turning around to find a vase to put them in.

“So um... Yuzu-“, Javier began, clearing his throat. “Since when....I mean well, maybe you think it’s not okay for me to ask but I think....I mean, I suppose we were friends? Maybe still are? I mean, you always said.....even though later I said that....”

“Javi”, Yuzuru interrupted him gently, putting an end to his ramblings. “Yes, we are friends. Javi is very important to me.”

“... Right, so then....”

_So then how come someone stole you right from under my nose and I didn’t even notice?_ flashed through Javier’s mind and he had to bitterly stomp on the thought he couldn’t utter out loud. Instead, he rephrased:

“Why didn’t you tell me you got married? So I could...congratulate you”, he added lamely, his mournful look telling a different story, however.

Yuzuru stared at Javier for a couple of seconds unmoving, then broke again into peals of laughter.

“This?” he asked, lifting his finger to show off the offensive round and golden piece of jewelry that had riled up Javier. “This is nothing.”

“Nothing?” Javier echoed, blankly.

“Nothing”, Yuzuru confirmed. “I am not married. But-“, he added with a shrewd smile, “everyone thinks I am.”

It was Javier’s turn to stare at Yuzuru.

“I don’t understand”, he confessed.

“I tell you. I decided to let everyone here think I am married, because I have been getting some unwanted attention.”

Javier prickled again at that.

“Who’s been giving you attention?”

“It doesn’t matter”, Yuzuru waved a hand. “It was harmless, but it bothered me, so I put a stop to it. So I made sure she was there when I pretended to ‘lose’ my wedding ring, and got everyone to search for it. I think she got the message now. I need to return this to my mother tomorrow by the way.”

Javier nodded, dumbstruck.

“Wow, so....it’s okay then. Phew.”

He dropped onto a chair, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

Yuzuru was watching him with a small smile on his face.

“Wait but...what if your fans find out?” Javier asked, as a thought struck him. “Aren’t you worried there will be mass suicides?” he couldn't help teasing his former rinkmate.

“Actually yes, I do”, Yuzuru answered seriously, “which is why I hope no one will talk about this. After all, it is my private life.”

“Exactly”, Javier nodded. “But- Yuzu-“, he began, and his heart clenched again in his chest at what he was going to say, “if – well, _when_ you do decide to take this step, I hope you won’t keep me in the dark?”

Yuzuru looked down at him searchingly.

“Is this important to you?” he asked, wonderingly.

“Important? Yes”, Javier answered immediately.

“Why?” Yuzuru asked, just as quickly.

“Because....”, Javier fidgeted. “Because.”

“...Yes?”

“Because it just is”, he persisted, stubbornly. “I can’t .... I can’t. Say.”

Yuzuru’s shoulders slumped slightly. He nodded briefly then turned again, going into the small adjoining bathroom to fill the vase he had found with water and placed Javier’s flowers in it. His back still turned to Javier, he took his time arranging them, releasing them from their ribbon so they could fill the vase, until they could all breathe and spread their petals beautifully in a smattering of blue.

Javier was watching him while his heart was in a turmoil. His worst fears had not been realized, but it was only a reprieve, not an absolution.

His mind screamed at him:

_Do something or you’ll lose him._

_Sooner or later._

_Someone will take him from you forever._

“It’s only a matter of time.”

Javier hadn’t realized he had whispered that last sentence to himself, until Yuzuru had asked:

“What is?”

Javier stood up from his chair, and approached Yuzuru, who was still at the table, looking at the flowers. When Yuzuru finally turned, gasping at their sudden closeness, Javier merely said: “I can’t _say_ , but I can show you” – before he leaned in to kiss Yuzuru, the thought of rejection not even entering his mind, because he knew – they both knew - for eight long years, where their heart really was. Their kiss was wet and hot, yet somehow tender at the same time – the blue flowers on the table their only witness – the borrowed ring still glinting on Yuzuru’s finger.

“Yes”, Yuzuru said, when they finally parted.

“Yes, what?” Javier asked, in a pleasant daze, reluctant to let Yuzuru go.

“To whatever you want to ask”, Yuzuru smiled, coyly. “Come, come”, he pulled Javier towards the bed, kicking off his own shoes along the way.

“Wait”, Javier said, looking dubiously back at the door, “that guy outside, I don’t wanna...”

“Don’t worry about him”, Yuzuru laughed, “he won’t bother us. He won’t even hear us. “I gave him a gift of some very expensive noise cancelling earphones.”


End file.
